The Dream Crystal: Where's The Koopa King
Chapter 8: Where's the Koopa King? "Are we there yet?" "No Yoshio, and asking that frequently wouldn't help either." "Aw…How much longer?" Mario and Yoshio were at least half an hour into their journey. Toad Town was basically a dot from their point of view. The sun was now setting. Yoshio looked at his 'Mario' themed wristwatch. "Ugh, it's 6:43….this must be tiring for you, since you save Peach all the time." "No, not really. He has LOTS of other castles and forts. And I've destroyed all of them, except for this one. THIS one has to be like his…main castle or something." Mario replied, pointing at a small black dot in the horizon. "That's it." "FINALLY!" "Man I'm thirsty…." The parched Mario said. "You got anything?" "How funny you should ask that." Yoshio said, pulling a bottle of water from his 'Mario' backpack. "Thanks." "ANYTHING for my hero!" (Uhh…..) Bowser's Castle was growing bigger and bigger the more they walked. "Hmm….I guess now might be a good time for us to start watching our backs. Bowser usually sends some troops here to….look out." Mario started. "Ah. What now?" "We sneak our way around the side, I'll figure out from there." After a few more moments of strategizing an attack, they were finally at the fortress. They snuck around, making sure to look for any Koopatrol. "That's odd…there's nobody here." Mario whispered. "Well that's a first!" Yoshio exclaimed, a little too loud. "SHHHH…." "Oops, sorry." The duo found a rope ladder hanging from the side. Mario stood to think for a bit. (Who'd leave this out here?) "This is clearly a trap." "How would you know?" Yoshio asked, confused. "First no Koopatrol out here…then this?" he responded, pointing at the rope ladder, just inches away from them. "Hmm….you're probably right, what now?" "We go up." He finished. "What!? Are you TRYING to get us killed?" "Come on Yoshio, are you my BIGGEST fan?" "Of course I am!" "Then do me this solid." "Fine." Mario went up first, just in case of any guards. Yoshio followed. When they finally reached the top, no Koopatrol or anything. "Get ready to jump in." The duo did a short jump in, and landed softly into the Throne Room, thanks to Yoshio's 'Flutter Jump'. It was dark, with the only light coming from the rest of the sunshine while it lasted. Nope, too late. The moon instantly came up into the night sky. Bowser's Throne Room instantly went pitch black. The only visible thing were the eyes of Mario and Yoshio. "Welp, I'm guessing this wasn't the smartest idea ever." Mario said, breaking the silence. "Not to worry!" Yoshio shot back. The sound of him digging for something was present. A few seconds later, a bright light shone from where Yoshio was standing. "It's a 'Mario' flashlight!" "Do you have EVERYTHING in there? If so, uhh….can I have a plate of spaghetti?" "What? Ha, are you crazy or something!?" Yoshio joked. "Heh heh. I guess that was pretty dumb to ask." There was an awkward silence. "I DO have pasta though." Yoshi's Island…. Spike's brother was still running for his life, and running out of breath. He thought he was done for, until someone grabbed his arm and yanked him to safety. "GAHH!" "Shh! Do you wanna attract attention?!" someone whispered. When he turned around, he saw a pink Toad standing right next to him. "What-who are you?" "Right. I'm Toadce." She quietly said. "Come on, I'll tell you more when we get outta here. we can't hide here forever." She led him to a small abandoned shack that looked like it was going to collapse anytime.. "We should be safe here…for now. Now who are YOU?" she said, pointing a finger at him. "Oh, well…I'm Wings." He said, not sure if he should trust her. "Why are you hiding? Are they after you too?" "Yeah…" she casually replied. Toadce noticed a golden necklace around his neck, with two wings facing the opposite direction. "No way…you too?" Wings stared at her, with a confused expression on his face. "What?" She then sighed and showed him a golden ring that was on her index finger. "Okay? It's just a ring." "You don't get it do you?" she shot back, clearly annoyed. Eventually, Toadce calmed down and started again. "THIS…" she said, pointing at the ring, "Is one of the three Sacred Artifacts. They're kind of like a….power source or something. I don't really know much about them, but I DO know that you have the first one." She concluded, pointing at Wings' necklace. "Oh, I see. Now that's why Bowser wants them. They kidnapped my brother so I would follow them." He said, with a sorrowful expression. "What am I gonna do now? Toadce was saddened to hear this news. Bowser's Castle…. Mario and Yoshio have been searching for Bowser for about fifteen minutes now, and they were about to give up. "Okay, I guess he's not here." Yoshio said. "Why aren't you worried? He's a moron, yeah I know, but he can still be plotting something huge here! I guess we're on a Bowser hunt." The hero in red finished. "Where should we look next then?" Mario pondered for a moment. "Let's just check Yoshi's Island. Maybe we can find clues." "Okey-dokey then!" "Now, one more thing." "What is it?" "How do we get outta here? The door's locked from the outside, and we can't jump out. "Uhh….I think we're gonna be here for a while."